Starry Sky
by sparkles princess
Summary: It is real, Juvia kept thinking. All this is real. /gruvia/ (from a previously published story that i decided to delete.)


Starry Sky

Summary: It is real, Juvia kept thinking. All this is real. gruvia

Gray Fullbuster is an anti-social dick.

He has always hated public gatherings and functions because, well, he hates people. Yep, despises 'em. Well, not all people, but, majority. He hates how almost everyone he knows are snot-nosed brats. Except for his club friends, of course, the Fairies. Tonight, however, is an exception to his hatred for public occasions.

_Juvia Lockser._

The girl who had managed to get his emotions into a jumble. The girl who makes his heart do cartwheels whenever she smiles. The girl who makes him see red whenever other boys hit on her. The girl who melted his ice-cold heart. The girl who he fell madly, and desperately for.

He can never seem to think of anything else except her azure hair that falls in loose curls to frame her face, or her scent that reminds him of the ocean, or the way her delicately pink lips curl into a smile whenever he's around, or just... her.

Anyway, tonight was the school dance and he wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her. Dances meant a lot of people. And Gray hated people. But it was for Juvia. He would do anything for her. So, he dressed up in a fancy tux, rented a classic car, and picked her up from her house.

* * *

"Gray-kun!" she squealed as the mahogany door of the Lockser home swung open. Time stood still for Gray the moment his dark eyes settled on the bluenette who stood in front of him. Her hair was bunched up in a messily presentable bun with a few strands falling in loose curls. Her light blue just-above-the-knee cocktail dress multiplied her beauty by a hundred-fold. She was by far the most beautiful creature on the planet.

He then remembered how to breathe when Juvia waved a hand to his face, giggling.

"Wow, Juvia," he managed. "Y-you look... You look amazing." Remembering he had a bouquet of tulips in his hands, he said, "Here. These are f-for you."

Juvia accepted the flowers, blushing a bit, and said a thank you, and invited him inside. She offered him a seat, which he declined, and she excused herself momentarily to place the flowers in a vase.

Gray had been standing for a few minutes when Juvia's parents entered the room. Immediately, Gray straightened his back and introduced himself. "Good evening, Sir, Ma'am. My name is Gray Fullbuster and..."

Gray said no more as he was silenced by Juvia's mom. "Gray! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh! Juvia's told us so much about you! Oh! How rude of me! I'm Marina," she held out her hand and Gray gripped and shook, "and this is Bob." He, Juvia's dad, however, merely nodded. Gray noticed that he wore a scowl that pretty much said _you hurt her in anyway; I'll hurt you in every way_.

As if to break the tension, Juvia returned.

"Mom, Dad! Juvia sees you've met Gray-kun!" she stood by his side and looked up to smile at him.

His heart exploded.

* * *

"Listen, Juvia..." Gray said as they exited the driveway. Juvia's mom insisted on taking pictures of them before they left so, Gray was a bit dazed. He also, kinda hated photos...

"Yeah, Gray-kun?"

"I, um, I..." Juvia let out a giggle before saying, "It looks like Gray-kun's a bit tongue-tied."She then added, "Don't worry. You can tell Juvia later."

* * *

It was freaking loud.

The music was amplified to a point in which you couldn't even speak to someone a three feet from you. Gray hated everything about the dance. He hated every girl who asked him to the dance floor. Couldn't they see he was with someone? But, you gotta admit, Gray is pretty hot. Another thing, he hated how everyone was pressed against anyone. Ugh, seriously, what the fuck? And the kissing. It felt as if he were in the Hormonal-Teenagers-Kissing exhibit at the Museum of Sucky Humans. But most of all, he hated the guys giving Juvia too much attention. He hated how dirtily they looked at her, how their fingers tried to touch her. He hated every second of it. Finally, he decided to take her outside, where there were no people, save for Jellal and Erza who were simply sitting under a tree, enjoying each other's company.

"What's wrong, Gray-kun? Is something troubling you?" she asked, concern laced in her soothing voice. What was wrong with him? Why was he so _possessive? territorial?_ There wasn't anything between them... so, _why_?

Oh, yeah. He was in love. _Madly_.

And there wasn't anything between them because, you know, Gray's a coward when it came to feelings.

(There wasn't anything between them _yet_.)

Gray chose not to respond to her inquiry. He found a secluded place, and sat down on the grass. He patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit. She gracefully landed on her butt. She shivered a bit in the night air, her attire was lacking sleeves. Gray noticed this and removed his suit jacket which he then draped over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Gray-kun," she smiled.

"No prob, Juvia." He put his hand a few inches away from where hers was, and sneakily placed it on top of hers, earning delighted gasp from Juvia. _Bold move_, he thought.

After a while of just sitting together under the star-dusted sky, holding hands, Gray finally spoke up.

"Juvia..."

"Hmm...?"

"I-I think I love you," with this, Juvia's complexion turned into that of a tomato's. She swiftly cocked her head to the side to sneak a peek at Gray. He was facing the other direction, but was impossibly red in the face.

_Holy shit_, Gray thought. _Did I just say that?_ Finally, summing up the courage, Gray looked at her and continued his speech.

"Juvia," he said, his dark eyes meeting her startlingly deep blue ones, wide with shock."I-I don't know what's going on with me, but every time I see you, I get this warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest. Every time I get close to you, feel your skin against mine, I-I go crazy. You make me want to rip my hair out whenever you're upset. You make me want to just lay on the grass with you, and hold your hand, or kiss you. All that's ever on my mind is-is you. Juvia, I don't know what's going on with me, but... I think I love you."

Juvia sat there, slack-jawed, overwhelmed by Gray's - Gray Fullbuster, the guy she's been head over heels in love with for, like, FOREVER -words. It felt like it was from one of her less, um, lewd fantasies, except, it felt real. _It was real_. She couldn't process anything. Her vision blurred and all she could really see was Gray. Gray. Gray. _Gray_. This is not happening, she thought. But by some miracle, it was.

"Gray-kun, Juvia... Juvia is so overwhelmed. Please, please tell her it's not a dream," she said barely over a whisper.

"It's not, Juvia," he said leaning closer, close enough for their foreheads to touch. "This," he paused. "All this is real." They inched closer, and closer. Gray hesitated, stopping at a point wherein Gray could feel Juvia breathe._ It is real_, Juvia kept thinking._ All this is real_.

His lips met hers in a chaste kiss under the starry sky.

an: Welp, that's pretty much it. Reviews are much appreciated! idk. i know this was seriously _OOC._


End file.
